nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Kasuga
Saki Kasuga (maiden name Saki Haruyama) is a video game composer, usually involved in sound effects. Initially she was a member of Intelligent Systems, where she composed for some titles on the Fire Emblem and Paper Mario franchises, but she left the company afterwards and became freelance. According to the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U website, Kasuga is currently a member of Bandai Namco Studios. Production List * ''Fire Emblem'' (2003) - Sound Composition & Effect * ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) - Sound Effects, Music * ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (2004) - Sound Composition * ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (2005) - Event & Battle Music Composition / Movie Sound Effects * ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007) - Movie Sound Effect & Main Sound Effect * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - Sound Effects * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (2008) - Sound Composition * ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (2012) - Sound Effects * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Sound Effects * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Sound Effects Song Credits [[Fire Emblem (game)|''Fire Emblem]] * Opening: History Unveiled -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/81305 * Winds across the Plains -- Composition & Arrangement * Softly with Grace -- Composition & Arrangement * Receive the Blessings of Water -- Composition & Arrangement * To the Heights -- Composition (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko), Arrangement (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko) * An Unexpected Caller -- Arrangement * When the Rush Comes -- Arrangement * Ships and Homes -- Composition & Arrangement * Silent Ground -- Composition & Arrangement * The Inn -- Composition & Arrangement * Together, We Ride! -- Arrangement * A Knight's Oath -- Arrangement * Happiness Abounds -- Arrangement * Merlinus -- Arrangement * Recollection of a Petal -- Composition & Arrangement * The Cogs of Fate -- Composition & Arrangement * The Eight Generals -- Composition & Arrangement * The Archsage Athos -- Composition & Arrangement * Distant Utopia -- Arrangement * What Comes from Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Black Fang -- Composition & Arrangement * Calamity Bringer: Nergal's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Nergal's Wrath -- Composition & Arrangement * Stratagem -- Composition & Arrangement * Shocking Truth I -- Arrangement * Shocking Truth II -- Arrangement * Triumph -- Arrangement * Into the Shadow of Triumph -- Arrangement * Blessing of the Eight Generals II -- Composition & Arrangement * Girl of the Plains: Lyn's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Lyn's Desire -- Composition & Arrangement * Light to Tomorrow -- Composition & Arrangement * One Heart: Eliwood's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Eyes of Sorrow -- Composition & Arrangement * Unshakable Faith -- Composition & Arrangement * Loyalty: Hector's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * The Grieving Heart -- Composition & Arrangement * Reminiscence -- Composition & Arrangement * Shattered Life -- Composition & Arrangement * Anguish -- Composition & Arrangement * Respite in Battle -- Arrangement * Arena Tactics -- Composition & Arrangement * Legend of Athos -- Composition & Arrangement [[Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones|Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones]] * The Valiant -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/51896 * Main Theme -- Arrangement [[Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance|Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance]] * Side Battle -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/49947 * Defensive Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Holding Your Own -- Composition & Arrangement * A Mighty Foe -- Arrangement * Against the Black Knight -- Arrangement * To Challenge Ashnard -- Composition & Arrangement * Moving Up -- Arrangement * The Enemy Approaches -- Composition & Arrangement * A Grave Fate -- Composition & Arrangement * A World of Sorrow -- Composition & Arrangement * With Us! -- Arrangement * Quiet Days -- Composition & Arrangement * Rally the Spirit -- Composition (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko), Arrangement (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko) * On Black Wings -- Composition & Arrangement * To My Love -- Arrangement * For Victory -- Composition & Arrangement * Rising Morale -- Composition & Arrangement * Young Warriors -- Composition & Arrangement [[Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn|Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn]] * Unstoppable Destiny -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/49948 * Eyes of Rage -- Composition & Arrangement [[Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon|Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon]] * Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement * Fire Emblem Theme -- Arrangement [[Kid Icarus: Uprising|Kid Icarus: Uprising]] * Match Results -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/33508 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U''' * Paper Mario Medley -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U sound test * Title (Super Mario Maker) -- Arrangement References Category:Composers Category:Intelligent Systems employees